Et je t’aime Luna
by Lea.Weasley
Summary: OS court Neville entends des garçons se moquer de Luna devant elle...NLLL


En 7ème année.

Bonne lecture !

**_Et je... je t'aime Luna..._**

Neville se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand il entendit une voix, une voix masculine et mielleuse. Il l'avait déjà entendu mais ce qui l'intéressait c'est ce qu'elle disait ou plutôt, qui elle appelait :

- Luna !

Une autre qu'il connaissait bien répondit. Une voix douce, détachée et rêveuse,...celle de Luna Lovegood.

- Oui ?

- Mes potes et moi on s'baladait dans le parc tout à l'heure et quand on s'est approché de la forêt interdite, on a vu sortir une espèce de bête bizarre. J'ai tout de suite pensé a toi pour nous dire ce que c'était !

- A quoi ressemble t elle ?

Une autre voix s'éleva, arrogante et où perçait une pointe de moquerie :

- Elle avait trois têtes ! Et des griffes énormes et orange ! Son corps était recouvert d'écailles épaisses, rouges à pois violets !

Des discrets ricanements se firent entendre, mais Luna était trop concentré pour y faire attention...

Mais Neville avait entendu. Ces garçons se moquaient d'elle et ça le mettait hors de lui. Il s'avança de telle sorte qu'il put les voir. Le premier garçon avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts, Neville le reconnut tout de suite, Michael Corner ! Il y avait trois autres garçons, il supposa que c'était ses acolytes, Stephen Cornfoot, Anthony Goldstein et Kevin Entwhistle. Quatre crétins crâneurs qui se croyaient tout permis !

Luna, elle, semblait sereine, mais surtout en pleine réflexion.

Elle dit alors d'une voix enthousiaste :

- Je crois que ce que vous avez vu était un Croutichok à trois têtes. C'est une chance inouïe, vous savez ? Je vais en parler à mon père, je lui demanderais de vous accorder une interview, si vous voulez. Les ventes vont être plus abondantes que jamais !

Michael et ses amis riaient maintenant à gorge déployée.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça existe ? Et qu'on a envie d'apparaître dans le torchon de ton père ! Pff ! Ca n'existe pas les Croutichok à trois têtes tout comme les Ronflaks Cornus !

C'est pas pour rien qu'on t'appelle Loufoca !...Allez les gars, on y va ...

Luna avait l'air profondément blessée, et cette vision, Neville ne pouvait pas la supporter. Cela l'étonnait plutôt car c'était le genre de fille à ne pas se soucier des critiques ni de ce que pensait les gens...

Il se décida à agir et sortit de son coin.

- Ca vous fait rire ?

Les quatre Serdaigles se retournèrent, surpris. Neville continua sur sa lancée.

- Vous n'êtes que des idiots ! Luna est bien plus intelligente que vous et vous osez vous moquez d'elle ? Et pour votre gouverne, les Croutichok à trois têtes existent ! J'en ai un chez moi.

- Dis donc, j'ai l'impression qu'il amoureux de Loufoca !

La remarque de Michael fit rougir Neville et rirent ses amis. Il bafouilla, visiblement en colère :

- Je te défends de l'appeler comme ça !

- Ah oui ? Et tu vas me faire quoi ? M'attaquer avec ton Croutichok !

Neville sortit sa baguette, une lueur déterminée dans le regard :

- Non, j'ai mieux.

Michael allait sortit la sienne mais Anthony lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Neville n'entendit pas tout, mais il distingua « Ministère », « 5ème année » et « La bande à Potter ».

- Bon, ok, on arrête.

Ils se retournèrent et partirent sous l'œil surpris de Neville.

- Merci, Neville.

Il tourna la tête vers Luna et sourit modestement.

- Oui, c'était plutôt simple. A coté d'un Mangemort c'est rien !

- Tu as sûrement raison.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils font à Serdaigle, ils me font plutôt penser à des Serpentards !

- Non, tu sais, je pense que dans le fond, ils sont sûrement très gentils.

- Quoi ?

Neville la fixa, interloqué. Ces garçons se moquaient ouvertement d'elle et elle n'était pas fâché pour autant...Décidément cette fille l'étonnera toujours.

Il prit un instant pour la regarder. Il trouvait magnifiques ses grands yeux d'un bleu délavé que tout le monde qualifiait de proéminents. Il était rempli d'innocence et en même temps de mystère. Son air rêveur qu'elle affichait presque tout le temps lui plaisait beaucoup, tout comme sa franchise extrême et sa capacité à dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas ou à passer d'un sujet bénin à un autre plus tragique comme la mort sans changer de ton, en gardant sa voix rêveuse et lointaine. Il adorait ses goûts curieux et originaux comme ses boucles d'oreilles en formes de radis ou la tête de lion qu'elle arborait fièrement durant chaque match des Gryffondors. Il aimait aussi ses cheveux d'un blond sale, longs et emmêlés. C'est tout à fait elle, elle ne faisait rien comme les autres. C'était Luna, pas folle, simplement originale et il l'aimait pour ça.

Sa voix douce le tira de ses pensées.

- Neville ?...Neville ?

- Oh oui je suis désolé, je pensais à ...à autre chose.

Il avait hésité à dire « à toi » mais il était bien trop timide pour ça. Pourtant il savait que c'était le moment idéal...

- On va manger ?

- Oui, bien sur.

Elle prit la direction de la Grande Salle mais Neville rassemblant tout son courage lui dit d'une traite :

- Tu es très belle Luna. Et je ne te crois pas folle, je sais que tu vaux mieux que la majorité des personnes de cette école. Quand je suis avec toi je me sens bien, je sais que tu ne vas pas me juger, et que si j'ai quelque chose à dire, tu m'écouteras attentivement...Tu es une fille extraordinaire et merveilleuse..._et je...je t'aime Luna..._

Elle se retourna, la surprise se peignit sur son visage pale. Il reprit son souffle et attendit. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se fixèrent dans les yeux. Le cœur de Neville battait la chamade mais il soutint son regard. Quand il la vit sourire, il se sentit soulagé... Même si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle sera toujours son amie...

Elle s'avança vers lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Elle s'arrêta si près de lui que leurs corps se touchaient, puis mit ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime aussi Neville.

Ensuite ils s'embrassèrent. Neville crut que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine, il n'avait jamais été si heureux.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, il caressa doucement ses cheveux, savourant son bonheur. Puis Luna releva la tête, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard :

- C'est vrai que ta grand-mère à un Croutichok à trois têtes chez elle ?

Neville éclata de rire et l'embrassa à nouveau en guise de réponse.

_**Fin**_

Voila, voila.

J'avais envie de faire un petit One Shot sur eux, même si je sais qu'il n'est pas terrible...

Si vous voulez, mettez une petite review, négative ou positive, « as you like » comme dirait Patrick !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Bisous,

Léa


End file.
